Ninjago (short story) PB&J Craziness
by KitaLoki
Summary: It's PB&J day in Ninjago so the ninja decide to do a bizzare contest it is a stupid story i wanted to do...and I'm new here so i still dont know how all this works...
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**  
 **AN: So this fanfic came to mind...it was a bit weird...and it is out of the blue so it is stupid..**  
 **********************************  
It was just an ordinary start of the day as the sun peeped over the mountains behind Ninjago City. Everything looked serene and calm. All was quiet and peaceful until, as usual, the birds started their normal but rather loud singing.  
"NO!" Jay groaned, rolling over in bed and slamming his pillow over his head. "Not da little birds again!"  
The rest of the team was still half asleep although the sunlight literally burst through the window shutters on the Destiny's Bounty.  
"Good morning!" Sensei Wu opened the door to their shared room and opened the shades.  
Kai bolted upright and squinted. "Sensei, this isn't back in the old days...We're not ninja in training anymore."  
Wu looked thoughtful and shrugged it off, "You must always learn to rise early. Maybe if you guys went to bed earlier as well, then you wouldn't be so tired."  
The remaining four sat up in their beds, obviously annoyed. Zane checked his internal watch and asked Pixal if he had accidently slept in too late.  
"No. You are fine. I advise you to go and start making breakfast," the droid's voice mentally replied to him.  
"Great! Now all I want to do is zap those birds," Jay got up grumbling still about the chirping that had not stopped.  
Cole grinned and added, "Maybe we should all zap you, Zaptrap."  
"Watch it!" the lightning ninja warned.  
"Guess what today is!" Kai changed the subject quickly so to prevent them from battling it out.  
"Zaptrap day?" suggested Cole, still on the matter.  
"No, stupid. Today is International PBnJ day," Kai announced with a funny tone in his voice. It was the one day of the year where you were challenged to eat meals with something peanut butter or jelly for the entire day. It was always fun to see who would win, because for most people, it was difficult to come up with good food ideas.  
"Ok...umm eww?" Lloyd, who had finally snapped out of his sleep sat up and stretched.  
"What's wrong with that?" Zane emptied his cup of water into the sink that he kept by his bed. Who knew why? It wasn't like he needed it; nindroid's weren't supposed to be required to drink or eat although his teammates never asked him about it.  
Lloyd frowned, "Idk. I just am not a big fan."  
"You have not been a fan of anything lately, Lloyd. Don't be a party pooper," Jay mocked sarcastically. He knew everyone else was thinking the same thing.  
"Just saying," Lloyd got up and went off to use the bathroom.  
That morning, Zane fixed the basic PBnJ, but here came the real challenge: lunch and dinner. Since Misako and Nya hadn't gone to the store lately, there was not much in the refrigerator that they could be creative with. It sounded like the stupidest thing, but for a good thirty minutes, he sat thinking and trying to squeeze out any good ideas. Even Pixal, who's as always a great resource for ideas, was pretty empty that day.  
After a while, Lloyd came in and flopped down on the couch across from his chair. "Hi." The green ninja eyed him. "What's going on?"  
"Trying to complete the impossible and stupid task of thinking of a recipe with peanut butter and jelly," Zane desperately kept searching for anything.  
"How about tuna?" suggested the younger ninja.  
"Oh you mean like the ones Garmadon used to make at the monastery that made us all want to spit it up in the trash can?" Zane added sarcastically.  
Lloyd frowned, "Yeah... Guess so," a distant look passed over his face.  
"Oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Zane backtracked. "Sorry, but they were pretty awful you must admit."  
He gave a forced smile and stared off into empty space. "Make it into a contest," he suddenly snapped out of his mood.  
"OOOHHH good idea!" We can see who can eat the most of them without throwing up?" Zane approved of the idea even if it was a bit unpleasant.  
"Sure," Lloyd nodded, "but I will loose most certainly..."  
Pixal gave her opinion as "oh well technically nindroids cannot get sick so he would have to be the score keeper and clean up the mess."  
"Alright. I'll make them," Zane said. "What do they have in them?"  
"Raw tuna, peanut butter, some jam or jelly, and garlic," Lloyd tried to remember what bizarre combination his dad had tried to prepare when he was alive. Misako had taken one look at it and was utterly disgusted. However, like a good person, she ate two bites...and gagged.  
 **********************************  
"Alright! Attention everyone. Since I'm sure no one will want dinner tonight, I made certain that there are plenty of these sandwiches to go around," Jay stood on the kitchen table later that afternoon. Zane had told him of the contest and he had been absolutely impressed and thrilled to try it. Obviously he had never tasted the tuna...  
"Eww?" Cole grimaced.  
"Excuse me but what the actual heck are we doing?" Nya asked indignantly. She was the only member who had not been informed.  
Kai smirked, "Sis, this will be awesome. I'm going to eat eight of those tunas and win."  
"You are so stupid..." Nya scowled. "I hope you know what it tastes like or what's in it..."  
"Watch me I'm awesome." Kai was overconfident.  
"Ok ready? Everyone has eight sandwiches on their plate. One to eat the most without puking is winner," Zane instructed. "On my count, one...two...three...go! You have five minutes to eat."

 **Part II soon**

 **Like and comment if you want this to continue. Lemme know if it was awful. Who's going to win I wonder :P?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **AN: ok...:T**

Jay eyed the sandwhich at his place. He was sure he could do this. Two big bites and that was it eh? And if he had eight sandwiches, that would make only sixteen bites? He picked it up and took a bite. Immediately swallowing it, he hurriedly drank some water to wash the first mouthful down. Looking over, he was surprised no one else had gotten any water.

Meanwhile, Cole and Kai began to nibble their food quickly, with small mouthfuls that did not have too much taste.

"Watch me beat you," Kai grinned and took apart his sandwhich. It actually didn't look that bad once he had done that. The garlic was on the bread which made it better than being in close contact with the jam. As for the tuna...oh well, that would have to be dealt with heroically.

"Oh yeah sure... But I' am the master of whatever I eat," Cole replied cooly. "Don't overthink it."

Zane kept watching his internal clock and asked Pixal how much longer.

"Approximately four point eight minutes now," she answered. "I wonder who's going to do well."

Nya just watched. There was no way she was going to eat anything. "I'm disqualifying myself," she announced. "I won't be getting sick today if I can help it, but what can I say...you're boys so duhh you guys do stupid things."

Lloyd hadn't touched his. Thinking, he sighed quickly and stared at his plate. He stomach already reeked from the awful stench the tuna was giving off in the room. How he had ever managed to accept the challenge was beyond his mind now. He had tasted these before and it wasn't like he wanted to again. Besides, it brought back too many funny memories of the past that he did not want to remember for dread of crying over them. "Can I pass?" he asked Zane.

"No, you already entered the contest," Zane gave him a rather cold reply. "Sorry to be rude, but no backsies. And Nya can just watch but she is a girl and also she didn't officially say she wanted to."

Lloyd picked up a sandwhich and smelled it.

"Hah I am definitely winning!" Jay was on his fourth tuna already. "This is so my kind of contest!"

"Dang it! I'm on my third," the earth ninja announced, trying not to gag.

"And I'm almost done with my third, moving on to my fourth one," Kai was still determined. He didn't seem the least bit affected by the taste; neither was Jay.

"I'm leaving. Lemme know how many of you are sick afterwards," his sister said sarcastically. "Sheesh," Nya got up and left the room.

Zane checked his timer again. Time was closing in at three and a half minutes.

Jay kept going and gulped down the last of his fifth bizarre PBnJ and looked satisfied as he used more water as a defense. Wonder why no one has even asked me of this, he thought ruefully.

Kai lit a flame in his hand and seared off some of the tuna skin. "Hmm...this is good," he ate the skinless piece of fish.

"Wait isn't using your powers cheating?" asked Cole.

"No, as long as it doesn't change the content of the food," Zane dismissed it. "Lloyd, you better start eating...times running short."

"I can't eat this for real," Lloyd had already tried to take a piece of bread but the garlic was too much.

Zane looked annoyed, "Hey you suggested it. Just do it XD."

There was nothing else he could do. Forcing himself to try it, he put a normal-sized chunk of the sandwich in his mouth. and swallowed it. Absolutely horrible! he thought.

"I'm almost done!" Jay yelled. He had eaten seven and was on his last run this time. As for the other two, Kai was on number seven and Cole had finished his sixth but looked a little green.

"Nice," Pixal and Zane complimented.

"Jay has a ninety percent chance of winning as of now," the nindroid said.

Lloyd completed his first sandwich and drew back. Something wasn't right. He got up and made a run for the outside. Maybe some unfortunate soul below the Bounty would have barf all over them in a few seconds.

"Well so much for that," Zane said. "Ok Lloyd's out."

"One less to compete against!" Cole was more or less happy.

Jay squished down the last of his final piece of food and jumped up. "HECK YEAH! I'm champion! I ate them all!"

"What no fair?!" Cole scrambled to eat number seven on his plate.

Kai shook himself off as well," I come in second. Welp, now let's see who's going to be sick first..."

"Well shoot...," Cole was disappointed. He decided to leave the last sandwich on his plate. Since there was no one else racing, then it was pretty worthless.

"And the clock is done," Pixal concluded the race.

"Great job," Zane grinned. "Looks like everyone-"

All of a sudden, Cole's face turned sour. It wasn't until then that the aftertaste began to hit them all. "Oh drat...now I think I'm gonna..."

Kai tried to look cool, but in the end, made a sound like spit up.

"Hah! I'm undefeated," Jay was content. Instantly afterwards, a nauseating wave hit him and he went dashing upstairs.

Zane watched them all make a run for the bathroom, only to be met with the door locked. The titanium ninja smiled slightly and twirled the keys in his hand. "Heh...never thought any of them would win," he chuckled to Pixal.

"Of course not," his mental friend agreed.

The End

 **AN: XD. Poor Lloyd. Now I know not to nominate him for any weird food contests...**


End file.
